Dame tu luz
by Namiseidy
Summary: Historia después de la guerra ninja,lo que paso en entre el capitulo 699 y 700 del manga Naruto según mi imaginación. Sasuke al estar en la aldea y luego estar alejados de todos se da cuanta de lo que realmente quiere. SasuSaku y NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola, este es mi primer fic de SasuSaku que escribo, y de echo es el primer fic que escribo con narrador omnisciente, todos los que he hecho antes son en protagonista, por lo tanto no se si saldrá bien o no, así que si encuentran algún error (aparte de las faltas ortográficas que sé que hay, estoy trabajando en ello) por favor díganme, se los agradecería.**

**Como dije, fic de SasuSaku, pareja que amo. Esta historia la base más o menos en el 699 y 700 del manga de Naruto, espero lo disfruten y comenten su opinión, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. (Manga Naruto).**

**/**

**Capítulo 1.**

Eran las 9:30 am y Sakura caminaba mientras miraba ambas fichas que tenia en las manos,las fichas de los pacientes que ahora se dirigia a ver y habia pasado mas de una semana de que termino la guerra,de que todo habia acabado,y la paz reinaba en el mundo,una semana en la cual toda la alianza volvia a su respectivo pais,a su hogar,no se podria decir que todos estaban felices,ya que muchos perdieron a muchas personas importantes en la guerra,perdidas irreparables que dejaba al mundo en un velo negro de luto.

En konoha hoy era el dia de los funerales, y todos se estaban preparando para ese momento, para despedir a los ninjas valientes que perdieron su vida en el campo de batalla.

Sakura estaba vestida con ropa negra, una falda con una polera con mangas negras, botas largas del mismo color, su pelo estaba normal con su bandana de la aldea.

Ella detuvo sus pasos en la habitacion 132 puso la mano en la manilla, tomo harto aire y luego lo voto, al segundo siguiente abrio la puerta y miro hacia la habitación, estaba oscura ya que aún era temprano, y las cortinas estaban cerradas, habían dos camas separadas por una cortina blanca, ella supo que las personas que estaban ahi dormian y no tenian ganas de despertarse, pero este no era dia de flojera, tenían cosas que hacer y ella no dejaria que faltaran a sus deberes.

Ella camino hacia las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, abrió las ventanas para que entrara aire y se ventilara la habitacion. Detrás de ella, en las camas empezaron a moverce los pacientes inquietos por la repentina luz que inundo la pieza.

—Apaguen la luz—dijo un rubio adormilado, tapándose la cabeza con su frasada.

—Naruto ya es hora de que te levantes—Dijo Sakura acercandose a su cama.

—mmm...—dijo el rubio aun dormido.

—Rayos ¿siempre serás tan flojo?—se quejo Sakura de su amigo.

— ¿Siempre serán tan ruidosos?—Sasuke se sento en su cama y paso su mano derecha por su cabello, mientras se le escapaba un pequeño bostezo.

—oh buenos días Sasuke-kun—dijo Sakura animada, y feliz de escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

—hmp—contesto Sasuke.

—Hola teme—Naruto se sento al igual que su amigo y bostezo exageradamente. —Sakura-chan ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

—no tendras desayuno hasta que vea como estan tus heridas hoy,tambien tengo que ver tu brazo,asi que sera mejor que cooperes si quieres comer.—le dijo ella a Naruto quien la miraba con un puchero,ya que este tenia mucha hambre.

—Bien iré a buscar las cosas, Sasuke -kun también tengo que verte a ti.

El no respondio pero asintió mirándola, luego desvió su vista a la ventana, y observo el cielo nublado de la mañana.

Sakura salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, ver a ese par juntos nuevamente la hacia feliz, que Sasuke este nuevamente en konoha la hacia demaciado en la habitacion donde estaban los utencilios de limpieza y de otras cosas, tomo los objetos necesarios y salio de camino de vuelta a la habitacion donde estaban sus amigos.

—Ya tengo todo—dijo ella cuando entro nuevamente en la habitacion pero su voz se callo ya que no vio a Naruto en la cama. — ¿y Naruto? —le pregunto a Sasuke quien aun miraba la ventana con la mirada distante.

—Se lo llevo Tsunade-dijo el pelinegro al escuchar la voz de Sakura poniendo su atención en ella.

Sakura suspiro, pensó que quizas Tsunade se llevo al rubio para ver su protesi con las celulas de hashirama para su brazo o para analizarlo, de cualquier forma Naruto se habia salvado de la revisión, aunque hablando de Tsunade quizas no.

—Bueno Sasuke-kun tengo que ver como estan tus heridas—dijo en tono amable.

Ella se acerco a su cama y coloco las cosas en la mesa.

—Sasuke-kun necesito que...—al pronunciar esas palabras ella sintio un leve nerviosismo que se le noto en la voz—...que te quites tu camisón, por favor.

Sasuke con unos agiles pero a la vez lentos movimientos de su mano derecha se quito la parte de arriba, dejando su bien formado torso desnudo, el cual tenía cicatrices, muchos moratones y heridas que aun estaban con parches, y vendas. Sakura se quedo helada por unos segundos y sintio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban,desvio su mirada torpemente y se centro o mejor dicho trato de centrar su atencion en los nuevos vendajes que habia empezo con quitarle los parches puestos en el cuerpo del pelinegro,limpiarle y renovar el parche,luego se centro en los vendajes,sacandolos,limpiando y vendando nuevamente,todo bajo el silencio y la atenta mirada del azabache que hacia que su corazon latiese muy rapido y sus manos temblaran un poco.

" ¿Por qué me mira tanto?" pensó ella.

Sakura al terminar con el cambio de vendajes dirigio su mirada al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, el cual estaba solo a la mitad ya que con la pelea que tuvo con Naruto lo perdió, acerco sus manos al brazo y saco las vendas de a poco.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo cuando ya habia sacado todo el vendaje—quiero ver en qué condiciones esta tu brazo, por favor haz lo que te diga—Sakura miro a Sasuke y cruzo la mirada con él, se sorprendio al ver que este la miraba tan fijamente y por unos segundos estuvieron así, solo mirándose, sin decirse nada, aunque parecía que con eso querian decirce mucho.

—...Sakura...yo—hablo el pelinegro haciendo que ella desviara su mirada nerviosa,ya que se dio cuenta del intercambio de mirada que tuvieron segundos antes,pero apesar del nerviosismo y todos los sentimientos encontrados ella volvio a mirarlo,y este aun tenia su mirada puesta en ella,los labios de Sasuke se movieron,pero antes de que dijera una palabra la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y Sakura se alejo de el torpemente y Sasuke miro atento,con un gesto de molestia hacia la puerta.

—aah como duele esta cosa de prótesis—se quejaba naruto mientras entraba en la habitacion y se sobaba la parte del brazo derecho que le vio a Sakura que se veia un poco nerviosa y a Sasuke que estaba con una expresion de molestia en el rostro— Hmm—puso exprecion de curiosidad— ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura iba a responder pero el pelinegro se le adelanto.

—Nada que te importe—dijo Sasuke con su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Que dijiste teme? — Naruto agito su brazo derecho, como queriendo apuntarlo con el dedo, pero se había olvidado de la falta de su brazo y le dolió— ¡maldición, como duele!

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ya te he dicho que no muevas así tu brazo! — Sakura se acercó al rubio y le pego en la cabeza-Maldicion Naruto es imposible tratar contigo— dijo indignada de su comportamiento y tambien enojada por haber interrumpido hace un momento.

—Sakura-chan...-se quejó Naruto por el golpe.

— ¿Que te hizo Tsunade-sama? — pregunto ella relajándose un poco.

—Lo de la prótesis, para ver si estaba bien la medida y si podia mover el brazo con esa cosa—respondió Naruto sentándose en su cama —pero esa cosa al ponerse duele demasiado... —Naruto miro a Sasuke—después te toca a ti Teme—este rio con maldad, pero Sasuke ni se inmuto.

—No soy llorón como tu usuratonkachi — Sasuke lo dijo con tono superior a Naruto y el rubio se sintio retado y se paro de un salto pero Sakura al verlo lo amenazo.

—Naruto si das un paso mas yo me encargare de que te duela mas ese brazo—Naruto volvio a su cama derrotado y asustado, mientras Sasuke le regalaba una media sonrisa de victoria, gesto que a Sakura no le paso desapercibida—y tu Sasuke no hables antes de tiempo, quizás te duela más que a este tonto—indico con su mano a Naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver que sakura le llamaba la atencion, que regañaba a Sasuke, fue algo inesperado ya que eso jamás había pasado, Sakura siempre estaba del lado de Sasuke aunque este dijera la tonteria mas grande del mundo, ahí estaba la pelirosa para apoyarlo, y por eso este echo habia sorprendido tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke, y eso que este último era una persona que no se soprendia facilmente.

La pelirosa suspiro y miro la hora, vio que ya era un poco tarde y empezó a guardar las cosas aunque dejo unas vendas en la mesa, ya que aún le faltaba vendar el brazo de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, más tarde terminare de revisarte, ya se hizo tarde para el funeral—ella cogió las vendas y vendo el brazo del pelinegro.

—Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto— ¿A qué hora es el funeral? —pregunto un poco triste.

— A las 11:00—respondió ella terminando de vendar, luego miro a Sasuke dudosa—Sasuke-kun tu... ¿Tu iras a los funerales?

Este la miro y luego cerro los ojos tranquilo, o eso era lo que queria aparentar.

—No creo que sea necesario ir—dijo finalmente. —digo, no creo que sea debido asistir.

Sakura y Naruto sabian de lo que su amigo hablaba, sabían que muchos aldeanos y ninjas aun no aceptaban que un ninja renegado como Sasuke volviera a la aldea y se paseara tranquilamente por konoha, sabían que a mucha gente le molestaba y una que otra tenia el valor o mas bien la estupides de decirle algo sobre su pasado o alguna pesadez, también sabian que esto a Sasuke le molestaba aunque este no lo dijera o demostrara.

—Tienes que ir—todos miraron a la puerta ya que esta se abrio y Kakashi entro en la habitación—tienes que asistir a los funerales—finalizo él.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo lo quedo mirando, Naruto y Sakura lo miraban sorprendidos por la llegada repentina del ninja.

— Kakashi-sensei... —dijo Sakura al ver a su maestro.

— ¿no habrá problema que el teme valla? —pregunto Naruto serio.

—ya me encargue de eso, y puedes, mejor dicho tienes que asistir, son unos de los requisitos para tu perdón total—dijo Kakashi, de lo mas calmado con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Sasuke, quien no parecía convencerle las palabras de su ex sensei.

— ¡bien teme entonces tienes que ir con nosotros! —dijo Naruto un poco mas aliviado.

Sasuke suspiro, ya no tenía opción, dijera lo que dijera sabia que Kakashi y Naruto lo obligarian a ir y en su condicion actual sabia que si se resistia el perderia frente a ellos.

—ya está dicho, en unos minutos les traeran ropas para la ocasión—Kakashi se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitacion miro a al pelinegro, pareció como si quería decirle algo pero solo retomo su postura y salio diciendole a todos—no llegen tarde.

En la habitacion quedo un silencio, todos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Sakura levanto su mirada y la dirigio al pelinegro quien estaba con la mirada en sus blancas sabanas,queria saber lo que el estaba pensando,de echo queria preguntarle,pero ella ya sabia como él era,no soltaria nada y le diria molestia,asi que prefirio guardarse sus preguntas con mucha tristeza, de echo, ella hace unos dias habia decidido ya guardar su profundos sentimientos al portador del sharingan, ya que sabia que a este le molestaban y no le interesaban sus sentimientos romanticos,lo habia dejado en claro mas de una ocacion,asi que decidio no decir mas respecto al tema y guardarse todo bajo llave,ella se conformaba solo con saber que su amado habia vuelto a la aldea y estaba bien y de apoco recuperaba el camino de la luz...que el equipo 7 habia vuelto a reunirse.

—Oh ya son las 10:28—dijo Sakura saliendo de sus negativos y positivos pensamientos—iré a ver qué pasa con sus ropas.

—gracias Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto.

Sakura camino hacia la puerta y de ella entro una enfermera un poco agitada.

—etto...traje la ropa de los pacientes—dijo la joven mujer que se veía muy cansada, quizás había corrido para traer la ropa.

—oh gracias—Sakura recibió la ropa completamente negra de sus compañeros. La enfermera hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro.

—Tomen y no se demoren mucho—Sakura dejo el traje correspondiente a su dueño en los pies de cada cama—los esperare abajo. —finalizo ella saliendo de la habitacion.

Al llegar al primer piso, a la puerta principal del hospital Sakura miro afuera y vio como las nubes negras se juntaban en el cielo,vio como la gente caminaba lentamente con los rostros apagados con vestimentas completamente negras y con lagrimas amenazando con salir,Sakura sintio una terrible tristeza por todas las perdidas sufridas en la guerra,por todas las personas que habian perdido a alguien importante en ella,sintio ganas de llorar,pero se aguanto,no debia llorar en ese momento,ya que aun tenia una mision importante que hacer,llevar a sus dos compañeros heridos al funeral,tenia que cuidar sus heridas y estar pendiente que no se les abrieran nuevamente,estar segura de que aguantarian toda la ceremonia,ya que ambos aun estaban muy debiles,esa era su mision y la cumpliria pasara lo que pasara.

—Sakura-chan—la voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos, y se dio media vuelta para ver a sus compañeros caminar hacia ella—ya estamos listos.

Ella asintió en respuesta y fijo su mirada en Sasuke, quien se veía distante, con la mirada muy apagada, sintió las ganas de acercarse a él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ella solo se quedó en su lugar sin moverse.

— Ya es hora de irnos— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura caminaron en silencio hasta el cementerio de Konoha, en el camino se encontraron con varias personas conocidas, con amigos que solo se saludaban con miradas y gestos. Al entrar a su destino Sakura detiene el paso y junto a ella sus dos compañeros.

— Sasuke-kun, Naruto, si sienten algún dolor o molestia, quiero que me digan, esa es una de las condiciones que les pusieron para que vinieran ¿está bien?

— De acuerdo Sakura-chan— respondió Naruto, quien miraba para todos lados en busca de algo.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿de acuerdo? — le pregunto ella, ya que vio al pelinegro distraído.

—Hmp— se limitó a responder el Uchiha.

Volvieron a caminar y entre la multitud se buscaron un lugar cerca de los conocidos, allí ya estaban Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten ten y Hinata. Sakura se gano detrás de su sensei y Sasuke a su lado, Naruto al ver a la ojiperla se le acerco y coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro de Hinata, ella volteo y al verlo le dio una sonrisa que decía "gracias por estar aquí".

Nadie decía una palabra y estuvieron varios minutos de pie mientras se llenaba el lugar, Sakura miro hacia delante y vio todos los ataúdes de los ninjas caídos, y en cada uno de ellos había una foto en la que salía el dueño o dueña del ataúd, tristeza la abordo nuevamente, junto sus manos en su pecho tratando de imaginar que hubiera echo ella si hubiera perdido a un ser querido…que hubiera echo si hubiera perdido a sus compañeros en su pelea…unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas al imaginarse el perderlos a ellos.

El lugar ya estaba casi lleno y la Hokage comenzó con la ceremonia, dijo palabras muy bellas y luego despidió a cada uno de los ninjas y dejo un momento para la despedida personal para ellos, Sakura vio como Hinata se adelantaba y despedía a Neji, quien había muerto al proteger la vida de Naruto, luego se acercaron sus compañeros de equipo quienes lloraban desconsoladamente, especialmente Lee, quien había perdido a su mejor amigo y rival, después se acercaron las otras personas que habían conocido a Neji, finalmente ellos, Naruto, que no dijo nada pero al parecer estaba pensando muy seriamente al tocar la tumba de él, al retirarse fue Kakashi, luego, Sai ,Sakura, quien le dejo una rosa blanca y finalmente Sasuke, que parecía confundido frente al compañero perdido.

Después de varias horas, la Hokage despidió finalmente a los ninjas y dio finalizada la ceremonia, la gente comenzó a moverse, a juntarse con los familiares, amigos etc., otros iban nuevamente a las tumbas, y otros simplemente se iban.

Sakura fue hacia donde Hinata y le dio un abrazo, el cual la pelinegra recibió cariñosamente, y Sakura al ver a Naruto ahí le pregunto.

— ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si…lo estoy — respondió el rubio.

Sakura solo asintió y se fue a saludar a los demás, al terminar se juntó nuevamente con Sasuke y Kakashi quienes ya planeaban irse.

—Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? — pregunto ella, para saber si sentía algún dolor o algo por el estilo.

— Sí, estoy bien— respondió con su grave voz.

— Bueno— hablo Kakashi— nos vamos, iré a buscar a Naruto, ustedes aún deben descansar. — miro a Sasuke y luego se fue en busca del rubio.

Sakura y Sasuke se apartaron a un lado para no estorbar a la gente que pasaba, en ese momento ellos dos sintieron como la gente miraba al pelinegro con cierta inquietud, pero nadie decía nada, por respeto al lugar donde estaban quizás, Sakura en muchas miradas, sintió el odio o el miedo hacia Sasuke, el cual solo se hacia el indiferente a lo que pasaba. La pelirosa se sintió inquieta por la situación, quería decirles a todos que Sasuke no era malo, quería defenderlo, pero por la situación y parte en que estaban era mejor callar y aguantar. Kakashi llego junto a Naruto y luego todos se fueron al hospital.

—Bueno, yo me despido—dijo Kakashi fuera del hospital— tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Naruto y Sasuke, no pueden salir de aquí hasta que les digan.

— ¡ah! ¡Es un infierno estar acostado todo el día! — se quejó Naruto— ¿verdad Sasuke?

—Hmp— respondió el pelinegro.

— eh, entonces buena suerte— dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en humo, Naruto suspiro.

— Ya, deben entrar— Sakura los empujo suavemente a ambos, haciendo que estos caminaran para su habitación.

Cuando estuvo segura de que ellos ya estaban donde bebían estar, ella bajo hasta el casino y a la cocinera le pidió la ración de sus compañeros y un poco más ya que sabía que estos no habían comido nada en todo el día, luego subió y entro a la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke y se sorprendió al ver al rubio dormir como un niño, dejo su comida en la mesa al lado de su cama y luego con la otra bandeja fue donde Sasuke, quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

—Sasuke-kun, debes tener hambre…—dijo ella pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

—No llovió…— dijo Sasuke aun mirando por la ventana al cielo nublado, que tenia nubes cargadas de agua.

— ¿Ah? — pregunto Sakura extrañada de lo que dijo su compañero.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y sonrió, ella se sorprendió al verlo ya que nunca había visto una expresión así proveniente de él, Sasuke sonreía "tiernamente".

— Al parecer las cosas de verdad están cambiando. — dijo el pelinegro finalmente.

_**/**_

_**Bueno este es el final del primer capítulo, ojala les allá gustado.**_

_**Tuve problemas al escribirlo ya que me interrumpían mucho, lo siento si sale algo mal.**_

_**Por ahora las cosas van lento ya que tengo que dar la introducción a la historia y esas cosas, sé que me tendrán paciencia**_

_**Amm quería decirles que soy muy malas con los títulos, así que por ahora dejare los capítulos sin nombres.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido y les agradezco por leer. Bye!**_

_**Si quieres comentar bienvenido seas hermano/hermana. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya chicos, aquí segundo capítulo de este fic SasuSaku, antes de empezar, les quiero dar gracias por el apoyo que me dieron en el capítulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias, gracias por los que leyeron y especialmente por los que comentaron, estoy feliz. Perdón por la demora, es que mi PC anda de malas y no me dejaba escribir.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo y sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto del manga Naruto.**

/

Capítulo 2.

Sakura se despertó antes de la hora que tenia planeada,se dio vuelta en su cama molesta y en un intento fallido cerro los ojos para ver si podría encontrar nuevamente los brazos de Morfeo,pero al darse cuenta que ya no había manera de dormir nuevamente, decidió levantarse de la cama,tomo sus cosas de baño y se fue a dar una relajante y tranquila ducha aun vivía con sus padres,así que se preocupo de no hacer mucho ruido para que ellos no se despertaran y sufrieran lo mismo que ella en esos momentos: no poder dormir.

Al terminar salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo,y con otra se encargo de secar su pelo rosa, parada frente al espejo empañado de su baño se miraba cada movimiento que hacia con su pelo, al terminar con su pelo ella limpio con su mano el espejo empañado y vio su reflejo y se observo,observo a la chiquilla que estaba parada frente a el,a esa niña que había florecido y se había convertido en una heroína para el mundo,a esa mujer que cada cicatriz que tenia en el cuerpo significaba algo,algo que jamás olvidaría. Sakura con una sonrisa nostalgica recordó aquel día donde se decidieron los equipos ninjas,donde estaba tan feliz se haber quedado con Sasuke y a la vez tan frustrada de estar con Naruto,ella se rió pensando en lo ignorante e inmadura que era en aquella época,pensando todo el dia en Sasuke,tratando de llamar su atención,mientras que a Naruto lo detectaba y trataba de ignorarlo por completo,también recordó que el equipo en un principio no funcionaba ya que todos estaban por su lado,hasta que Kakashi-sensei les dio una leccion que no olvidarían jamás,¡por Dios lo recordaban cada vez que veían cascabeles!,Sakura rió divertida,pensando que en aquellos tiempos todo era risa y tranquilidad,jamás hubiera pensado todo lo que pasaría a futuro,nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke se iría de la aldea y los dejaría a todos,jamás se imagino que lo buscarían por años,y que se juntarían definitivamente en una guerra...La sonrisa de Sakura se apago,y recordó lo duro que fue para ella,para Naruto y para Kakashi-sensei la iba del pelinegro,eso de enfrentarse a él para matarlo, y que él en varios intentos trataba de matarlos a todos,a los que antes fueron su equipo,sus amigos,su familia...pensó en la soledad que tuvo que pasar Sasuke y el dolor de Naruto en tratar de traer a su amigo a la lágrima se escapo de los ojos de la pelirosa y la cálida sensación en su mejilla la hizo reaccionar,se seco sus lágrimas, se miro al espejo nuevamente y trato de sonreír, pensó que eso ya habia pasado y ahora todos estaban juntos nuevamente,ademas habian otros integrantes en el equipo,Sai y el capitan Yamato,que hacian de alguna forma la familia más grande.

Sacándose de la mente los recuerdos amargos Sakura salió del baño y en su pieza busco entre sus cajones de ropa algo cómodo para el día, era su día libre y quería disfrutar y descansar lo que más pudiera dé el, se vistió con unos pantalones jeans negros y una polera blanca de cuello redondo con manga hasta los codos, encima se puso un chaleco de lana de color rojo claro, algo simple pero lindo, cómodo y abrigador para el día se dijo mirándose al espejo. Al estar lista se acercó a su ventana y vio que aún estaba un poco oscuro, aunque era obvio, ya que se despertó dos horas antes de las 7 am, hora que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse.

"es muy temprano para ir a ver a los chicos". Pensó mientras se sentaba al pie de su cama y se recostaba en ella, haciendo que sintiera aun mas su pelo húmedo contra su nuca, después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y a su mente se vino un recuerdo del día anterior—...Sakura...yo— le había dicho Sasuke, cuando estaba viendo en qué condiciones se encontraba su brazo. Ella al recordarlo rápidamente abrió sus ojos y miro el techo confundida... "¿Qué me habrá querido decir? ", pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que nunca había visto a Sasuke así, nervioso por decir algo, porque… ¿Estaba nervioso cierto? Se sentó rápidamente y maldijo a Naruto por haberlos interrumpido "si no hubiera entrado Naruto en ese momento, hubiera sabido lo que me quería decir Sasuke", pensó algo decepcionada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y en ese momento vino a su mente la sonrisa de Sasuke al volver al hospital cuando le dijo que no había llovido y que las cosas estaban cambiando, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura, aunque no entendió a lo que se refería el pelinegro, estaba feliz por verlo sonreír, especialmente de esa forma tan sincera. Sakura volvio a rescostarse en su cama y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos y encontro nuevamente el sueño.

Un ruido desesperante invadio los oidos de la pelirosa que lentamente abrio los ojos y miro para todos lados desde su posicion,se dio cuenta que el ruido provenia de su reloj,que le avisaba que ya era hora de levantarse,rapidamente se acerco a el por encima de la cama y lo apago,luego se sento en su cama y se sorprendio el haberse quedado dormida,definitivamente la ducha que se dio le habia relajado hasta encontrar nuevamante el sueño y eso la alegro,al menos hoy no andaria con falta de sueño por la calle.

De un brinco se puso de pie y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, su estómago rugía, ya que el día anterior apenas habia comido algo, así que necesitaba con urgencia su desayuno y al terminarlo de comer, subió nuevamente a su habitacion para lavarse y arreglarse el cabello, que estaba un poco rebelde y un mechon no quería bajar, pero con esfuerzo lo logro. Cuando ya estubo lista penso en que hacer primero, miro la hora y vio que eran las 8:22 am, se pregunto si estaria bien ir a ver a Sasuke y a Naruto tan temprano, y se respondio a si misma que los iría a ver más tarde, ellos deben descansar y dormir es muy bueno, así que no los molestaria hasta mas tarde.

Camino hasta la entrada de la casa y se puso sus zapatos cortos negros, eran los más cómodos que tenía, así que no lo dudo ningun iba abrir la puerta de entrada una voz la detiene.

— Oh Sakura ya te vas — Sakura se da vuelta y ve a su madre quien aun en pijama y cubierta con una bata se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

— Si ya me voy, lo siento si te he despertado — dijo la pelirosa a su madre, con tono de disculpa.

— No te preocupes, con los ronquidos de tu padre, levantarse de la cama es una bendicion — le responde su madre con gesto divertido, que provoca que se le escape una risa a Sakura. — ¿Vas a ir a ver a tus compañeros?—le pregunta su madre.

— Aun no, es temprano y no quiero molestarlos, ellos deben descansar, ya que aun están heridos — le responde Sakura.

— Hmm bueno, sé que con tu cuidado se mejoraran luego.

Sakura le sonrie y luego la queda mirando, queriendo preguntarle algo, pero sin atreverse, y esto no pasa desapercibido a su madre.

— ¿pasa algo Sakura?— le pregunta a su niega rapidamente con la cabeza, pero luego baja la mirada, y con algo de timides decide preguntarle.

— Papá... ¿Papá aún está molesto?— le pregunta Sakura un poco incomoda por el tema, su madre al escucharla no necesita preguntarle a que se refiere, ya que sabía de lo que hablaba su hija.

— Bueno —suspiro— tu ya sabes como es tu padre, una vez le hacen daño a alguien que el quiere, una persona importante para él, jamás perdona al o a la culpable, especialmente contigo hija, es muy sobreprotector y no quiere que sufras mas.

Sakura baja la mirada un poco triste.

— Tu padre— continua hablando su madre— te vio llorar, y yo también lo hice, fue triste y mas triste fue saber que no podiamos hacer nada para que nuestra hija dejara de sufrir...Sakura tu padre y yo no queremos verte asi nuevamente, por eso a tu padre le cuesta perdonar, a mi también me cuesta hacerlo, no queremos verte mal nuevamente por esa misma razon...espero nos entiendas.

— Si...lo entiendo— le respondio Sakura con una triste sonrisa.

— Sakura hija— su madre se acerco mas a ella y con su mano derecha le toco suavente la su mejilla— te amamos tanto, que no queremos ver esas lagrimas de tristeza nuevemente en ti.

— Lo se madre y gracias por preocuparse— le dice Sakura.

—Como padres es nuestro deber preocuparnos— le sonríe— ahora ve donde tengas que ir, que llegaras tarde. —Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se da la vuelta para la cocina— ten cuidado.

— Lo tendre— dice Sakura aun perdida en las palabras de su madre. — ya me voy—toma la perilla de la puerta, la abre y sale de casa mas rapido de lo normal.

Los primeros pasos que dio fueron rápidos, sentía la necesidad de alejarse lo antes posible de ahí, quería llegar a algún lugar apartado de los edificios y de la gente, sentía la necesidad de respirar libre y tranquila, ya que sus pensamientos eran un torbellino en su cabeza, no podía sacarse las palabras de su madre ni menos la expresion que puso su padre al saber la noticia.

Sin querer Sakura llego al campo de entrenamiento, donde años atrás Kakashi los habia puesto a prueba con lo del cascabel. Sakura camino hasta uno de los tres troncos que estaban puestos sobre la tierra y se sentó en él, sintió como el aire exploraba su pelo y miro hacia el cielo, que ya estaba más claro, pero las nubes de agua aún seguían amenazando con llorar. "Se acerca el invierno" pensó ella mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del viento fresco que corría por esas horas y que le ayudaba a relajarse. sin darse cuenta la hora paso muy rápido y Sakura al percatarse de esto, de un salto bajo del tronco y se fue camino al hospital,ya eran las 9:36 am y ya era la hora de que sus compañeros despertaran,no era su obligacion ir a verlos,ya que era su dia libre,pero ella queria entretenerlos un poco ya que de verdad era aburrido el hospital,y no queria que estos se aburieran tanto y empezaran a peliarse entre ellos, así que camino con paso rápido para poder estar con sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo en la calle más concurrida de la Hoja de camino al hospital, Sakura al caminar observaba como los comerciantes habrían sus negocios y se preparaban para un día más de trabajo, nadie se veía triste o con cara larga, solo veía gente animosa y otros aun con cara de sueño que hacían las cosas torpemente y esto provoco que más de una risa se le escapara a la pelirosa, pero no veía ninguna persona haciéndolo de mala gana, definitivamente este era una gran época para el mundo, ya que se podría decir que la paz al fin había llegado, pero ella igual temía adelantarse a los hechos y sentirse aliviada antes de tiempo, así que a pesar de la paz que había en la aldea, ella siempre estaba lista para luchar o para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de problemas.

— Oneesan — escucho una pequeña voz a su espalda, detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver a un niño, de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y con las mejillas coloradas, quizás de unos 5 años que se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. — ¡espera! — dijo el pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Sakura de forma amable cuando él ya estuvo a una distancia prudente para establecer una conversación.

— mmm… pues— el chico miraba para todos lados un tanto nervioso con las manos atrás, le provocó ternura a Sakura ya que aún tenía las mejillas coloradas. Ella al verlo tan indeciso, sé agacho a su altura y le sonrió: — ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

El pequeño al verla tan de cerca se sonrojo aun mas y rápidamente estiro sus manos en las cuales llevaba una rosa blanca muy linda que parecía recién cortada.

— E…es para ti Oneesan — el chico que había tenido hasta ahora la vista hacia otra dirección, en ese momento la miro directo a los ojos. — ¿eh? ¿Para mí? — La pelirosa se sorprendió pero estiro la mano y recibió el regalo.

— ¡adiós! — dijo el pequeño y luego se echó a correr.

— ¡oye espera! — Sakura le grito y el pequeño se detuvo y la miro — Muchas gracias — dijo y le sonrió, el pequeño hizo un puchero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y siguió corriendo rápido sin detenerse, Sakura lo quedo mirando alejarse y cuando desapareció de su vista miro la rosa y volvió a sonreír, ya era común que le pasaran esas cosas desde que terminó la guerra, ya que la gente de la aldea la llamaba heroína y le tenían mucho respeto y admiración, así que durante ese tiempo siempre recibía regalos y halagos de parte de casi todos, pero ella sentía que esta vez fue diferente, ya que la ternura del niño la inundo por completo y no dejaba de sonreír tiernamente.

—Oye Sakura-san— la voz de un anciano la saco de sus pensamientos, ella se giró para verlo — tengo unas manzanas y frutillas frescas para que lleves — el anciano tomo un par de bolsas y le echo las frutas ya mencionadas y se las ofreció — ten, regalo de la casa.

— oh no se moleste, no podría aceptarlo sin yo darle algo a cambio — dijo la pelirosa, y empezó a buscar dinero en su bolso ninja que siempre llevaba con ella.

—No, ten — le entrego las dos bolsas y ella lo recibió un poco avergonzada — hiciste mucho por mí, aunque no lo sepas — el vendedor comenzó a sonreír — a la guerra fue mi hijo, él me dijo que en un momento estuvo a punto de morir ya que tenía una grave herida en el estómago, había perdido todas las esperanzas de vida en ese momento, sintió que ya no podía hacer nada y que jamás vería sus pequeños de nuevo— hizo una pausa en su relato, ya que con una mano se secó unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejilla — pero en ese momento dijo que una chica de pelo rosa, se acercó a él y le empezó a curar y que lo calmaba con su dulce voz diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que ella estaba con él y que no dejaría que muriera…ahhh mi niña tu salvaste a mi hijo de la muerte y gracias a ti, él está con nosotros hoy, pudo volver a la aldea vivo y pudo ver de nuevo a sus hijos…estoy tan agradecido con usted señorita, que unas simples bolsas con fruta no pagaran todo lo que le debemos — el señor le sonrió tan sinceramente que a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas — por favor llévese las frutas y disfrútelas, muchas gracias por todo, ahora tengo que ir terminar de poner el puesto, si necesita algo alguna vez, no dude en venir aquí, que tenga un lindo día Sakura-san. — el anciano se fue para la parte de atrás del negocio y Sakura no alcanzo a decirle nada, la verdad no sabía que decirle, pero se sentía tan feliz y emocionada que en su mente dijo "gracias" ya que sus palabras no le salían. Con muchas cosas en la mente retomo su camino a ver a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la puerta de su destino, suspiro y miro las bolsas de frutas que se veían muy deliciosas y pensó en darles a Sasuke y Naruto un poco, ya que sabía que la comida del hospital no era muy apetitosa.

— bien— se dijo a sí misma en voz alta — vamos a ello. — y con una sonrisa en el rostro subió hasta la habitación de ellos.

Toco la puerta y al no escuchar nada decidió entrar diciendo, con permiso y se encontró a ambos aun durmiendo, Naruto todo estirado y destapado en la cama roncaba de una forma increíble que se preguntó como Sasuke podía dormir con ese ruido, luego miro al pelinegro y vio que estaba de espalda con las sabanas hasta el estómago durmiendo plácidamente, le causo ternura verlos tan indefensos y tranquilos, y también le dio pena tener que despertarlos, así que decidió dejarlos dormir un poco más, entró en la habitación despacio y en la mesa que estaba al medio de las dos camas dejo por mientras la rosa blanca que le había dado el pequeño ya que no quería que se le perdiera y con las bolsas en mano se retiró de la habitación, para ir a la cocina a picar la fruta y aprovechar de prepararles desayuno.

Al sentir un poco de ruido del exterior, Sasuke se comenzó a mover inquieto en su cama, hasta que no soporto más y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un techo completamente blanco, se sintió perdido por unos segundos, se preguntaba dónde estaba, ya que en el sueño que tuvo él se encontraba en la guarida de Orochimaru encerrado en la oscuridad, y ahora estaba tan claro que aun confuso comenzó a mirar para los lados, y a su derecha vio a Naruto que seguía durmiendo y roncando, al verlo recordó donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado, eso de perder la memoria le pasaba todas las mañanas y no entendía el por qué, pero no le daba mucha importancia al asunto. Fijo su mirada en el reloj y vio que ya eran casi las diez, y encontró extraño que cierta persona no estuviera ahí hablando o haciendo cualquier cosa, volvió a mirar a su compañero de habitación pero su vista se desvió a la mesita que estaba en medio de los dos y vio una rosa blanca… recuerdos vinieron a su mente, esa rosa blanca siempre estaba ahí, cuando el despertaba en el hospital…definitivamente Sakura ya los había ido a ver, con un muy pequeño suspiro cerro nuevamente los ojos y trato de relajar todo su cuerpo, no recordaba la última vez en que se había sentido con tanta tranquilidad, y eso por un momento le dio miedo y abrió sus ojos rápidamente, al no sentirse cómodo se sentó en la cama y deseo que las cortinas de la habitación estuvieran abiertas, para poder ver hacia afuera y poder ordenar sus pensamientos, que lo estaban torturando de cierta forma, como odiaba estar en el hospital, sin hacer nada, sentía la necesidad de salir de ahí, pero el dolor en su cuerpo no lo dejaba, frustrado cerro nuevamente sus ojos mientras trataba de ignorar los ronquidos de Naruto.

— Ya está listo— dijo Sakura tomando ambas bandejas y poniendo con cuidado una sobre la otra, ya había preparado el desayuno, un vaso de leche con pan con unos huevos y también llevaba la fruta, que ya estaba puesta en pocillos individuales. — ¿no quieres que te ayude con eso? — pregunto una de las cocineras.

— no gracias, ya estoy acostumbrada — Sakura subió las escaleras lentamente, procurando que nada se saliera de su sitio, después camino por un pasillo y llego a la habitación de sus compañeros, ágilmente con una mano sujeto las dos bandejas y con la otra abrió la puerta sin antes pedir permiso para entrar.

— Oh ya despertaste Sasuke-kun — dijo ella un poco sorprendida al verlo despierto, camino hacia la mesa grande de la habitación que estaba en una pared y dejo las bandejas ahí, aparto la de Naruto y llevo la de Sasuke a él — buenos días, te traje desayuno. — Le dejo la bandeja en sus piernas — hoy traje fruta, ojala te guste — le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio que el pelinegro la miraba fijamente y sintió que la traspasaba con esa mirada, se puso nerviosa, — S…Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres fruta? — ella iba a tomar el pocillo con la fruta para retirarlo, ya que sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero antes de poder tocarlo, la mano izquierda de Sasuke la detiene suavemente agarrando su muñeca, ella lo mira sorprendida pero no le sale ninguna palabra de su boca ya que al cruzar su mirada con él su cuerpo se congela y su mente se vuelve un torbellino.

— Está bien, si quiero la fruta — dice el Uchiha, quien al darse cuenta de que la tenía tomada la suelta lentamente.

— oh bueno…— Sakura sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho ya que creía que este se le escaparía. — Abriré las cortinas— dijo rápidamente en un intento de calmar a su corazón, pero antes de poder hacer lo que dijo la voz de Sasuke la detiene.

— esa flor, ¿la dejaste tu verdad? — pregunto el pelinegro mirándola seriamente.

Sakura al recordar la flor que traía, la miro y luego miro al pelinegro, como se veía tan serio se preguntó si le había molestado, ella había dejado la flor ahí ya que no quería llevarla a la cocina, y al entrar con los desayunos a la habitación se había olvidado de la existencia de la flor al ver al pelinegro despierto, su plan era dejar las bandejas en la mesa y después sacar la flor de ahí, tonta se le había olvidado, se regañaba mentalmente.

— Eh sí, yo la deje ahí — respondió temiendo un poco de lo que podría decir el Uchiha.

Sasuke volvió a dirigir su mirada en la flor pero no dijo nada. Sakura aun dudosa de lo que pensaba Sasuke se decidió a preguntarle, esta vez no quería quedarse con la duda de lo que pensaba el portador del sharingan.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? — pregunto ella aun con su mano en el pecho.

— Es un alivio que hayas sido tu — dijo Sasuke con su grave voz, aun mirando la rosa.

— ¿eh? — Sakura nuevamente no entendía lo que decía el pelinegro.

—Hmp, que antes al despertar en el hospital, siempre estaba, y hoy al verla me sentí…en casa— Sasuke miro a Sakura — Gracias…

— Sas…Sasuke-kun— ahora si sentía que su corazón escaparía, se mordió el labio inferior y se aguantó las lágrimas, Sasuke se había acordado de aquello, de aquella cosa que ella jamás pensó que él se acordaría, aquello que ella pensaba que era insignificante para él. La pelirosa recordó en ese momento cuando Sasuke caía en el hospital, ella preocupaba lo iba a ver todos los días y le ponía en la mesita una rosa blanca para que se mejorara luego, y en esos pensamientos se dio cuenta que definitivamente, aunque ella lo intentara miles de veces, ella no podía dejar de amar a ese hombre, cosa que de alguna forma le dolía y la hacía sentir feliz a la vez, "eres tan complicado Sasuke-kun" pensó ella mientras trataba de decir algo, pero nuevamente su voz fallaba.

**/**

**Ahhh se me hizo largo este capítulo, así que tuve que cortarlo, perdón si va lenta la historia, pero les aseguro que en los siguientes capítulos habrá más movimiento entre los personajes y entre la pareja de este fic, perdón si hay faltas ortográficas, es que mi PC anda lento y me desespera hasta mas no poder, y no me deja hacer la corrección tranquilamente. Lo siento por la demora de este capítulo, pero tratare de subir el tercero lo antes que pueda.**

**Gracias por los que leyeron y nuevamente gracias a los que comentaron y me pusieron a favoritos, son unas lindas personas.**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo y sin más que decir me despido ¡bye!**

**Si quieres comentar ¡bienvenido seas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?, bienvenidos a mi humilde Fic de SasuSaku, con un nuevo capítulo, bueno, antes de empezar quería decir que tuve un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior, y una persona por un comentario me lo hizo saber y es que no era una rosa si no que un narciso lo que Sakura siempre le dejaba a Sasuke en el hospital, pues bueno gracias por decirlo, pero para no cambiar nada dejémoslo en una rosa blanca, si es que no les molesta.**

**Bueno les doy las gracias por el apoyo, por los comentarios y los favoritos, la verdad jamás pensé que esta historia les gustaría a tantos y leyeran de varios países…ah emoción.**

**Bueno para no alargar más esto les dejo leer, disfruten, y nuevamente gracias. (Perdón por las faltas)**

**Aviso: cuando vean esto "*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*" es porque pasaremos a otra escena y con otros personajes.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto del manga Naruto.**

**/.**

Sakura aun parada frente a Sasuke y con la mano en su pecho trataba de no llorar, estaba emocionada pero no quería llorar frente a él, ya que sentía que si lo hacía, estaría mostrando debilidad hacia el pelinegro, y no quería eso, así que, aunque estuviera feliz, y tuviera tantas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad, se aguantó y solo le dio una leve sonrisa para luego moverse rápidamente hacia las ventanas para abrirlas y correr las cortinas. Mientras hacía eso, un silencio de apodero de la habitación, ella no sabía si era un silencio bueno o incomodo, ya que si se trataba del Uchiha era muy difícil saber algo con exactitud.

— ¡ahhh! — un bostezo un tanto exagerado provino de atrás de ella, Sakura se giró y vio a su amigo rubio despertar y frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

— Oh Naruto, buenos días — dijo ella rápidamente ignorando al pelinegro, ya que aún se sentía extraña por lo dicho de Sasuke.

— mmm buenos días — respondió el rubio aun con los ojos un poco cerrados, luego giro su cabeza hacia su compañero — ¿ehhh? ¡Él tiene desayuno! Yo ¡también quiero!

— Naruto ya te lo daré pero no grites tan temprano — Sakura se fue a la mesa y recogió la porción del rubio, luego se lo dejo en sus piernas. — te traje fruta, cómetela toda.

— mm está bien, pero… — dijo Naruto y ella lo miro dudosa.

— ¿ocurre algo? — le pregunto Sakura.

— es que o puedo comer con la mano izquierda — dijo sobándose la nuca de su cabeza un poco avergonzado.

— Hmp — dijo Sasuke escuchando la conversación de ellos y sirviéndose su desayuno.

— ¿y cómo has comido todo este tiempo? — preguntó Sakura.

— pues… he tratado pero al final todo se me cae.

— ¡entonces por eso tienes todas tus batas manchadas! — Le dijo Sakura un poco irritada, luego suspiro — ¿entonces quieres que te dé en la boca el desayuno? — pregunto dudosa.

— ¡Si, por favor! — respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura suspiro.

— Ya que no hay opción…— la pelirosa tomo la cuchara de la leche, que aún estaba caliente, y la lleno para luego dársela al rubio, pero antes de que esta tocara la boca de Naruto, Sasuke hablo.

— Eres un inútil Naruto — dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo, concentrado en la fruta para comer.

— ¡ehhh! — Naruto giro bruscamente para encararlo, lo que provoco que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio de la cuchara y se le cayera encima a Naruto, pero ella rápidamente sujeto la taza de leche para que no hubiera un mayor desastre. — ¡tú eres un idiota Sasuke! — grito el rubio.

— ¡NARUTO! — dijo Sakura fuerte y luego le pego en la cabeza lo cual este se quejó. — ¡eres un idiota! Hiciste que te callera leche encima, joder, ahora te las arreglas tú, yo no te voy a alimentar.

— ¡pero si fue Sasuke quien empezó! — se defendió el rubio.

— no me interesa quien empezó, deberías aprender a controlarte.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

— Sakura-san menos mal que la encuentro — dijo una enfermera — Tsunade-sama requiere su presencia inmediata en la torre del Hokage.

— ¿eh? — La pelirosa se preocupó — ¿pasó algo? — pregunto nerviosa.

— bueno no lo sé, pero dijo Shizune-san que era urgente. — respondió la enfermera rápidamente.

Sakura miro a sus compañeros y vio que ellos también tenían la duda en el rostro.

— está bien iré — dijo mirando nuevamente a la mujer— gracias por avisar.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de la habitación, Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento, "¿Qué habrá pasado?, no es normal últimamente que ella llame así, de esta forma" pensó Sakura, luego miro a sus amigos.

— iré a ver qué sucede, Naruto comete todo. — Sakura sin esperar respuesta salió a toda prisa de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y al salir del hospital casi choca con alguien.

— Oh lo siento — dice la pelirosa y miro a quien estuvo a punto de botar — ¿Hi…Hinata?

—Sa…Sakura-san. — dijo la ojiperla tímidamente.

— vamos no me digas "san" trátame normalmente — sonrió la pelirosa.

— está bien…Sakura… ¿-chan? — dijo en pregunta.

— Sí, eso está bien, me agrada— Sakura asistió con la cabeza y luego miro la bolsa que tenía en las manos su amiga. "mmm, viene a ver a Naruto", pensó esta con una sonrisa traviesa. — ¿vienes a ver a alguien? — le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería que ella lo dijera.

— bu… bueno, si…— Sakura observo como se ponía nerviosa.

— vienes a ver a Naruto ¿cierto? — dijo Sakura con la sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡ah! — La pelirosa vio como Hinata se ponía colorada al escuchar el nombre del rubio. — s…si — dijo Hinata muy despacio y mirando a varios lados muy nerviosa.

— Entonces — Sakura ya no le aria más preguntas, ya que se veía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría y además tenía que ir con la Hokage. — así aprovechas a ayudarle a Naruto a comer, ya que con su mano izquierda no puede, están en la habitación 132, Naruto se alegrara con tu visita. — Sakura se disponía a irse pero sintió como una mano le agarraba su chaleco, ella se dio vuelta y vio a una Hinata confundida. — ¿pasa algo?

—… ¿a qué te refieres con "están"?, ¿qui…quieres decir que Sasuke-kun también está ahí? — Sakura vio un poco de temor en los ojos de Hinata.

— bueno, sí, pero no tienes nada que temer, digo Sasuke no dirá nada — le dijo Sakura un poco dudosa, ¿será verdad que él no le diría nada?, no estaba segura, ya que tanto tiempo separados la hacían dudar, no sabía lo que pasaba en la mente del pelinegro.

—oh esta bien. — Hinata se vio un poco más segura.

— Mira — Sakura la tomo del brazo y le indico en lo alto del edificio — esa ventana que ves ahí, esa es la habitación de los chicos, por favor cuídalos por mí, nos vemos luego.

Sakura se alejó corriendo mientras Hinata le daba un saludo con la mano (forma de despedida), luego la ojiperla miro nuevamente la ventana de la habitación, respiro profundamente y soltó el aire de apoco, estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo, pero ya había decidido ir a verlo, así que no podía echarse para atrás. Camino hasta la entrada, saludó a la recepcionista y luego la dejaron pasar como visita hasta la habitación de ellos. Entre habitaciones busco la 132 repitiendo el número en voz baja, y al encontrarla, los nervios la invadieron por completo. Pensó que hubiera sido mejor venir con alguien más, ya que esto era muy difícil para ella. "pero al enterarse que Sasuke-kun también estaba se hubieran ido", se dijo mentalmente, un poco preocupada. Hinata coloco una de sus manos en la perilla, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la bolsa que traía contra su abdomen "espero le gusten las cosas que traigo". Giro lentamente la perilla, y al llegar al tope, con un poco de fuerza abrió la puerta diciendo — con permiso— y al entrar vio como los dos, él pelinegro y el rubio la miraban un tanto extrañados.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura estaba fuera de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, toco la puerta y un grito desde adentro, proveniente de Tsunade le dijo que pasara, la pelirosa tomo la perilla y entro.

—Tsunade-sama ya estoy aquí — dijo ella, viendo a la Hokage parada mirando por los ventanales de la oficina, mientras que en el escritorio habían muchos papeles desordenados, Shizune estaba al lado del escritorio con el rostro lleno de confusión, al parecer Sakura no era la única que no sabía el por qué Tsunade la, las había llamado.

— Tsunade-sama ¿no ha llamado a nadie más? — pregunto Shizune.

— No, solo a ustedes, Sakura, Shizune, les quería dar una noticia — Tsunade, se giró y miro a sus dos aprendices, quiénes estaban con la duda y la preocupación en el rostro. — últimamente con lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, para no alargar más esto, solo diré que estoy vieja.

— ¿eh? ¿Tsunade-sama? — Shizune hablo más confusa que antes.

— aún no he terminado Shizune, — dijo Tsunade seria — retomando lo que decía, ya estoy vieja y a pesar de esto— se indicó su frente con la marca— me siento cansada… Shizune, Sakura quería que ustedes dos fueran las primeras en saber, me retirare del puesto de Hokage.

El silencio invadió la sala ¿Tsunade- sama se retiraba?, pensó Sakura sorprendida, no sabía que decir, todas las palabras no salían, Shizune por su parte si pudo expulsar palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta borracha? ¿Por qué Tsunade –sama, si usted aún puede ser la Hokage y… — Tsunade no la dejo terminar.

— ¡Shizune!, la decisión ya está tomada, no me harán cambiar de posición— miro a ambas— estoy cansada, y creo que alguien más joven podrá hacer mejor el trabajo.

—Pero Tsunade-sama — Sakura por fin pudo hablar — ¿usted está segura que…

— Sakura estoy muy segura, y no se preocupen, los asuntos importantes que debo los terminare antes de retirarme.

— ¿con eso también se refiere al caso de Uchiha Sasuke? — cuando Shizune nombro al pelinegro el corazón de Sakura le dio una puntada, ya que ella sabía que el perdón de Sasuke aún no estaba por completo, faltaban muchas cosa que decir y discutir por los Hokages, ya que Sasuke por decirlo de una forma era un problema internacional, no era solo problema de konoha y lo que le pasara no dependía solo de la decisión de la Hokage, Sasuke ahora solo estaba tranquilo ya que estaba en el hospital, después de que se mejorara tenía que enfrentar la realidad, saber cuál sería su destino, cosa que a Sakura le dolía profundamente— usted sabe que eso no se puede arreglar de un día para otro. — continuo diciendo Shizune, con cierta discreción por la presencia de la pelirosa.

— Eso no es algo que les deba decir— la quinta miro a Sakura y vio la preocupación de ella— Sakura— la llamo y esta la miro— tu sabes la situación de Sasuke, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, él tiene la soga atada hasta el cuello, y con el odio que le tienen los otros kages no podré hacer mucho, pero hare lo que este en mis manos para que lo dejen tranquilo.

— Si Tsunade-sama — dijo Sakura melancólica.

— eso era todo lo que quería decirles, les pido que no le digan a nadie por ahora, menos a Naruto Sakura, ya que sabes cómo es ese mocoso. — Sakura asintió en silencio mientras Shizune reclamaba por la decisión de la Quinta. — ahora necesito, terminar estos papeles, se pueden retirar.

— Está bien— Sakura salió de la sala y al cerrar la puerta escucho como Shizune se quedaba con la Hokage y le reclamaba cosas y la rubia se defendía a gritos, ya que no tenía el don de la paciencia.

Bajo las escaleras y al salir al exterior se fijó como las nubes se movían amenazantes con lluvia, mientras vio que muy poca gente andaba en la calle y algunos comerciantes cerraban sus puestos por miedo a que si llovía se mojara su mercadería. Comenzó a caminar pensativa, muchas cosas habían pasado sin que ella se diera cuenta y al no darse cuenta de eso sintió miedo por lo que podría pasar a futuro, la Hokage se retiraría y ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Quién sería el sexto Hokage? ¿Qué pasaría con la aldea? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke? Sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir una gota caerle en la cara, miró hacia el cielo y al hacer contacto con él, se largó a llover, agua salada, Sakura se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos, se quedó en aquel lugar mientras escuchaba a los demás que corrían a refugiarse y gritaban por la lluvia. "Sasuke…Sasuke" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, lo que le había dicho la Hokage era verdad, Sasuke no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir bien de esto, casi todas las cosas estaban en su contra y no quería ni pensar que pasaría si todos los Kages le dieran él "no se salva" ¿Qué pasaría? Se iría a prisión, ¿lo desterrarían, exiliarían? O en el peor de los casos… ¿lo ejecutarían?...Las lágrimas de Sakura se mesclaron con la lluvia, bajó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma, él destino nunca había estado a favor de ella, pero esperaba que esta vez aunque sea, estuviera al favor de Sasuke y lo salvara o que al menos le tocara el menor de los castigos, pero lo que ella de verdad deseaba, era que en este corto periodo de Sasuke en la aldea (esperando el juicio) se alargara por mucho tiempo y así, poder mostrarle al pelinegro, entre todos, lo que es la felicidad, alejarlo de la oscuridad y soledad, Sakura deseaba verlo reír nuevamente, como en aquellos tiempos del equipo 7, aunque se sentían tan lejanos esos años.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo en un susurro mientras la lluvia invadía la aldea y le recorría todo su cuerpo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

— ¿Hinata? — Naruto se sorprendió al ver a la ojiperla cruzar la puerta.

—Na…Na…Naruto…-kun… — dijo muy nerviosa la portadora del Byakugan completamente sonrojada al ver al rubio. — Yo…yo…vine a visitart…— antes de terminar lo que iba a decir miro a Sasuke y al chocar la mirada con él, con su mirada poseyente del rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo, se sintió intimidada, pero recordó lo que le dijo Sakura— vine a…visitarlos— dijo al fin con la mirada al piso.

— ¡oh! Genial, ya nos sentíamos solos, verdad ¿Sasuke? — el rubio miro a su compañero.

—Hmp, no me digas a mí, si Hinata viene solo por ti — Dijo el Uchiha sin mucha importancia terminando su fruta del pocillo, sin mostrar el mínimo de interés en la visita.

—NO…no es verdad — dijo Hinata nerviosa, aunque era verdad que solo iba al principio por Naruto, pero al recordar que Sakura le había encargado a los dos dijo eso sin pensarlo.

— vamos teme no seas así — dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado, luego miro a Hinata y esta se sonrojo aún más que Naruto.

— Traje…cosas…— dijo Hinata sin saber que decir y mostrando la bolsa.

— gracias Hinata Dattebayo— Naruto le sonrió.

—Sa… Sakura-sa...Chan me dijo algo de la comida— Hinata miro a Naruto.

— ah eh… bueno, es que se me hace difícil comer con la izquierda— Naruto mostro su brazo derecho amputado y Hinata al verlo, sintió una gran tristeza que se le noto en la vista y esto no escapo de Naruto— ah sobre el brazo no te preocupes, la vieja Tsunade lo arreglara, algo así con prótesis, hmm es algo extraño que nos pondrá a Sasuke y a mi — Naruto cerró los ojos pensativo. — ah células del primer Hokage, mmm aunque no sé cómo aun pueden usar células de ese anciano — a Hinata se le escapo una risa— pero bueno, eso es lo que nos pondrán ¿verdad Sasuke?

— No me metas a mí en tus problemas — Sasuke solo miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorar a esos dos.

— ¿eh? ¡Maldito seas teme! — se quejó Naruto.

—Hmp— se limitó a decir el Uchiha.

—rayos…— Naruto le hizo un desprecio al pelinegro con la cabeza.

— eh... Naruto-kun ¿dijiste que no puedes comer? — Hinata hablo para cambiar de tema, ya que temía que los dos terminaran peleándose.

— ah si — Naruto volvió su atención en la chica.

— si…si no te molesta Na…Naruto-kun… ¿yo…yo podría…darte de comer?, digo…ayudarte…a…bueno— Hinata comenzó a enredarse en sus palabras.

— ¿de verdad lo harías Hinata? Eso sería genial— grito Naruto.

— ¿enserio? — la ojiperla se sorprendió por el grito animado del rubio.

— ¡Dattebayo! — Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata tímidamente dejo las cosas en la mesa y luego se acercó a Naruto, se sentó en un banquito que estaba cerca de la cama del rubio, (dónde anteriormente estuvo Sakura) y se acercó a él.

—la leche aún está caliente, me quemare si tomo del vaso— le dijo Naruto a ella.

La ojiperla sin decir nada tomo la cuchara, la lleno de leche, luego la soplo suavemente mientras Naruto la observaba cautelosamente, después Hinata llevo la cuchara hasta la boca de Naruto con un leve tiritón en la mano y este la recibió felizmente. Ella nunca pensó que estaría así con Naruto, sentía ganas de desmallarse ya que eso, lo que vivía en ese momento era un sueño. Al terminar con la leche, Hinata siguió con la fruta, ya que el pan se lo había comido ya Naruto, y además en eso no necesitaba ayuda, y al terminar con ella (la fruta) Naruto se lo agradece.

— no es nada…Naruto-kun. — ella retiro la bandeja y la dejo en la mesa grande, luego vio la bandeja de Sasuke que estaba a los pies de la cama de este y con cierta duda fue hacia él.

— eh…Sa…Sasuke-kun ¿te retiro la bandeja? — pregunto tímida.

Sasuke la miro y después volvió su vista a la ventana y se sorprendió al ver como la lluvia caía de repente.

—Hmp— se limitó a decir.

Hinata sin saber lo que significaba muy bien eso, tomó la bandeja dudosa y al tenerla ya en las manos, segura, rápidamente la dejo en la mesa, donde estaba la bandeja de Naruto.

— y bueno Hinata ¿Qué nos trajiste en la bolsa? — Naruto ya no podía más con su curiosidad.

— B… bueno, traje — Hinata tomó la bolsa y la llevo cerca de Naruto — traje un poco de manzanas, y unos dulces— estos últimos Naruto los tomo rápidamente feliz, Hinata se rio ya que parecía un niño— también como no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían aquí… traje unos…libros. — saco tres de la bolsa.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Naruto miraba los libros con sorpresa, nunca pensó que alguien le daría un libro.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — sintió ella que el ambiente cambiaba un poco a pesado.

—Pff…Naruto leyendo algo, eso lo dudo — la voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio y llamo la atención de los otros dos restantes.

— ¡óyeme teme, cállate! — lo amenazo con su brazo faltante.

— ¿eh?, lo siento si no te gusto…me lo llevare— Hinata se sobresaltó, iba a tomar los libros, pero en ese momento Naruto la detiene con su mano.

—no, Hinata, los leeré Dattebayo— dijo seriamente Naruto mirando fijamente a la ojiperla, ella al sentir su mano en las de ella y al verlo a los ojos se sonrojo mientras el pelinegro observaba la escena.

—Pff…— alcanzo a escuchar el rubio de Sasuke.

— que si lo leeré de ¡verdad lo leeré! — le grito a Sasuke.

Hinata mientras escuchaba como los dos discutían (por parte de Naruto) sonrió y se sintió muy feliz al ver ido a verlos, aunque al principio solo planeaba ir a ver a Naruto, agradeció que Sasuke estuviera ahí, ya que eso la relajaba un poco más, ya que no sabría lo que hubiera echo estando los dos solos, quizás ni siquiera hubiera entrado en la habitación.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sakura salió de su casa con ropa ya seca y con un paraguas en mano, tuvo que hacerlo ya que no podía entrar en el hospital toda mojada, así que decidió ir a casa a bañarse rápido y cambiarse de ropa, ahora ya estaba en camino al hospital, no tenía otro lugar donde ir por ahora, así que con paso rápido y firme se encamino hasta él.

Cuando llego hasta el ,saludo a la gente y dejando su abrigo en la sala subió las escaleras y se fue hasta la habitación 132,sin decir nada ya que estaba en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a Naruto con un libro en mano, con cara confundido y a Sasuke quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero este al escuchar que la puerta se abría, miro hacia la dirección y cruzo la mirada con la pelirosa, y observo que ella no tenía la típica sonrisa de siempre.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Ya pensaba que no vendrías— Naruto le hablo despegando su vista del libro, y pareciendo un poco aliviado.

— hm si — dijo ella no tan animada como quería parecer.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pensó Sasuke mientras la observaba de reojo.

— ¿estas…leyendo Naruto? — pregunto ella sorprendida.

— eh si, Hinata trajo estos libros— Naruto indico el que tenía en la mano y los otros que estaban en su cama.

— ¿ya se fue Hinata? —pregunto ella.

— Si, como hace una hora— respondió Naruto— y ¿Qué es lo que te dijo la vieja Tsunade? — Sakura al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo su alma se llenó de temor, pero trato de sonreír.

— la verdad, no fue nada, digo eran unos documentos que se le perdió— sonrió, la sonrisa falsa que antes hacia Sai, les dolía mentirle a ellos dos, pero no tenía otra opción, le habían pedido silencio y ella lo haría — nada importante — ella vio a Naruto, quien se lo creía y le sonreía pero al mirar a Sasuke su sonrisa se esfumo, ya que este con su mirada le decía "mientes" pero no dijo nada, para el alivio de ella. "Sasuke-kun" pensó con tristeza y aparto su mirada de él.

— bueno para aprovechar el tiempo, aunque es mi día libre los revisare.

Sakura reviso a Naruto y se sorprendió por la rápida recuperación del rubio, aunque era obvio, ya que tenía al zorro de nueve colas adentro, por supuesto que se curaría más rápido, pero no le dijo nada de eso, ya que se creería y después andaría corriendo por el hospital, solo lo vendo y le dijo que se mejoraría rápido para animarlo un poco. Luego fue donde Sasuke lo reviso por la espalda, para evitar su mirada, con un poco de chakra y al final le dijo que estaba avanzando bien, luego le quiso cambiar el vendaje.

—Sasuke- kun te cambiare el vendaje— dijo ella, llevo sus manos hasta su brazo y se dispuso a sacar la venda, mientras hacía eso Sasuke hablo en voz baja.

— estas mintiendo— dijo él mirando hacia el frente, Sakura quedo perpleja "¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" — sé muy bien cuando mientes.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo siguió haciendo lo suyo, aunque estaba sorprendida, y al terminar enfrento la mirada de Sasuke, pero antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa Sakura se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, no lo podía enfrentar, ya que sabía que si el seguía mirándola de esa forma terminaría diciendo todo, así que mejor salió y se alejó de él.

Sasuke y Naruto vio como la pelirosa salía, Naruto lo encontró extraño pero Sasuke sabía que quería evitarlo. El rubio le preguntó que había pasado pero el pelinegro lo ignoro, a los minutos después entra Sakura nuevamente y en las manos tenía un florero con agua.

— Es para la rosa — dijo ella mirando alegremente a Sasuke.

**/**

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, esperó les haya gustado, una vez más gracias por los que leen, por los que comenta y por los que ponen en favoritos, sin ustedes esto no es nada.**

**Esta más o menos lento, ya que aún están en el hospital, pero espérense a que estos dos salgan de él, se viene lo bueno, aunque no diré más.**

**Tratare de actualizar más seguido pero no les prometo nada.**

**Otra vez gracias, esto de estar escribiendo a las 3:35 am no es muy lindo ya que me invade un poco el sueño, pero la inspiración no tiene horario.**

**Bueno chicos sin decir más me despido (perdón si hay faltas, es el sueño)**

**¡bye!**

**Si quieres comenta bienvenido seas.**


End file.
